1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment device and, more particularly, to a sucker for attaching an article to an object, such as a wall and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sucker comprises an attachment surface that is bonded onto an object, such as a wall, plane and the like, to attach an article to the object. However, when ambient air enters the inside of the sucker, the negative pressure in the sucker is reduced or released, so that the sucker is easily detached or removed from the object, and the article easily falls down. In addition, the user cannot predict reduction or release of the suction force of the sucker so that the sucker is easily detached from the object unexpectedly, thereby causing inconvenience or danger to the user.